narutofantasyrpgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kapitel 2: Die erste Mission
Am Nächsten Morgen Es klopfte an der Tür von Sasuke's Wohnung, doch es rührte sich nichts. Wieder klopfte es an der Tür und auch diesmal schien keiner Zuhause zu sein. Er durchsuchte die ganze Wohnung, aber nirgendwo waren Anzeichen von seinem ehemaligen Schüler zu sehen. Als er in das Schlafzimmer trat, fand er ihn plötzlich. Noch benommen richtete er sich auf und sahen zu dem Fremden. "Sensei? Ich meine Hokage.", korrigierte Sasuke sich selber. Es war Kakashi der vor ihn stand. "Hallo Sasuke. Gut geschlafen?", grüsste er zurück. Sasuke rieb sich müde die Augen. "Was ist?", fragte er mit einem genervten Unterton. "Ich habe eine Mission für Team 7. Ich habe extra dein Team ausgesucht, da du sie anführen wirst. Ihr müsst eine Schriftrolle nach Sunagakure bringen. Wir befinden uns zwar nicht im Krieg, aber es ist etwas... wichtiges. Ihr müsst nach einer Stunde los, ich habe deine Schüler schon Bescheid gegeben. Wenn du willst kannst du auch Sakura mitnehmen. Also, viel Glück." Kakashi drehte sich gerade um, als er noch einen Satz dranhängte. "Und noch etwas. Vielleicht solltest du vor der Abreise noch was anziehen. Ich will nicht, dass du nackt mit einem Konoha-Stirnband bewaffnet durch die Gegend herumrennst. Was würde man von unserem Dorf denken?" Danach verliess er die Wohnung ohne nochmal etwas zu sagen. Erst jetzt hatte er es bemerkt und starrte verlegen zur Seite. (Hiryu) "Ich werde in ungefähr sechs Tagen zurück sein. Währenddessen werden Karashi und Kento abwechslungsweise auf dich aufpassen. Stell bei ihnen ja keine Dummheiten an, sonst gibt es Ärger.", drohte Hiryu seinen kleinen Bruder. "Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, Nii-san.", versicherte Ken woraufhin der grosse Bruder hinter der Tür verschwand. Ihr Treffpunkt war am Eingang des Dorfes, was er in wenigen Minuten schon erreichte. Ausser ihr Sensei, Akira und einer unbekannten Frau war keiner zu sehen. Ich begrüsste die beiden und wandte mich dann zu der Frau mit den Rosa Haaren. "Sensei, wer ist das?", fragte Hiryu. "Eine gute Freundin. Sie wird uns auf der Mission begleiten, falls etwas passieren sollte.", antwortete Sasuke knapp. "Hallo ich bin Sakura. Und du bist wohl Hiryu Uchiha, oder." Ein kurzes Nicken gab er als Bestätigung. Endlich traf auch Takeshi ein. "Das wurde aber auch Zeit.", provozierte der Uchiha mit einem gelassenen Ton. Takeshi wollte gerade für einen Schlag ausholen, als Sasuke die beiden Streithähne auf dem Kopf packte und sie wegzerrte. "Wir dürfen keine Zeit verschwenden. Je schneller wir den Brief nach Suna bringen, desto besser ist es." Takeshi und Hiryu senkten wütend den Blick, wobei man Hiryu's Gesicht nicht mal ansatzweise als wütend beschreiben konnte. "Also, wir gehen jetzt.", forderte Sensei Sasuke. Alle waren damit einverstanden und machten sich auf den Weg nach Sunagakure. Sie legten jede zwei Stunden eine kleine Pause ein, bis es schliesslich langsam dämmerte. Schnell packte jeder seinen Zelt heraus und bereitete sich vor. Als alle fertig waren nahm jeder ein paar Nahrungspillen, die ihren täglichen Bedarf an Nahrung deckten. Danach war es schon für die drei Schlafenszeit. Jeder hatte sich in sein eigenes Zelt verkrochen. Bis auf Hiryu, der still auf einem Ast sass und den hellen Mond betrachtete. Wie schön er doch war. Unter dem Zweig sassen Sasuke und Sakura und sprachen über die alten Zeiten. Über die Bekämpfung des Juubi's, Über Akatsuki und natürlich schliesslich auch über Itachi. Nach einer Weile liess der Sensei einen Seufzer raus und stand auf. "Hiryu, wir trainieren noch ein bisschen.", schlug der Jonin vor, was er nicht verneinen konnte, obwohl es ihn verwirrte da es so plötzlich kam. Sie stellten sich auf einen kleinen Platz, abseits des Lagerfeuers. "Heute werde ich dir ein neues Jutsu beibringen. Es trägt den Namen 'Magen: Kyō Tenchiten'. Wenn du in ein Gen-Jutsu gefangen bist, kannst du dieses Jutsu auf dein Gegner reflektieren. Ich werde jetzt dich in eine Illusion gefangen nehmen und du probierst meine Technik an mich zurück zu leiten." Sasuke schloss die Augen. "Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu." Wieder erschienen diese Pfähle. Diesmal waren die Schmerzen sogar stärker, als das letzte Mal. "Konzentrier dich, Hiryu.", ermahnte Sasuke ihn woraufhin er sich zusammenriss. "Magen: Kyō Tenchiten!!", rief er und wartete ab, was passieren würde. Tatsächlich: die Pfähle die vorher bei ihm waren, stachen jetzt in Sasuke ein. Schnell beendete er das Jutsu. Er hatte es geschafft. "Das war grossartig.", lobte der Sensei und tätschelte ihn die Schulter. "Danke.", kam es von Hiryu knapp. "Vielleicht solltest du jetzt auch schlafen gehen. Morgen will ich dich nicht vor Erschöpfung tragen müssen.", schlug Sasuke jetzt vor. Ohne noch ein paar weitere Worte zu verschwenden machte Hiryu kehrt und verschwand auch in seinen Zelt. Was für ein anstrengender Tag. Der nächste Morgen kam schneller als gedacht. Die Schüler wurden sehr früh geweckt, und nach dem Frühstück hatten sie schon auch ihre Sachen eingepackt. Somit ging die Reise weiter. "Sensei?", fragte Akira und Sasuke gab ein Nicken von sich. "Wie habt ihr euch eigentlich kennengelernt?" Daraufhin wusste er nicht mehr was er sagen sollte. "Ist eine lange Geschichte. Die werde ich dir später erzählen.", sprach der Sensei. Gerade wollte Akira protestieren, als ein Kunai an ihnen vorbeiflog und das Mädchen fast getroffen hätte. Abrupt blieben sie stehen und hielten Ausschau nach dem Feind. "Sharingan.", riefen Sensei und Schüler fast gleichzeitig. Tatsächlich erkannten sie einen Ninja, der sich hinter einem Baum versteckte. Doch etwas erschreckten die beiden. Die Unmengen an Chakra die er in sich trug, wäre eigentlich für einen normalen Ninja gar nicht möglich gewesen. Es musste also ein erfahrener Shinobi sein. Schnell zückte Hiryu ein Kunai und warf ihm gegen den Baum, wo sich der Feind versteckte um ihn rauszulocken. Sein Plan ging auf. Der Ninja ergriff sofort die Flucht. "Wir gehen weiter.", befahl Sasuke, doch Takeshi hatte andere Pläne. Schnell lief er dem Feind hinterher ohne die Warnrufe seiner Kameraden zu beachten. Hiryu konnte ihn nicht alleine lassen, weswegen er hinterher lief. "Hab ich dich.", rief Takeshi siegessicher als er ihn auf einer grossen Wiese eingeholt hatte. "Du wirst dafür bezahlen müssen, dass du meine Freundin angegriffen hast." Schnell formte der Senju ein paar Fingerzeichen. "Suiton: Mizurappa!", rief Takeshi und schoss seinen Angriff ab. Der Wasserstrahl verfehlte ihr Ziel nur knapp. Schnell konterte er mit einem Feuer-Jutsu, was Takeshi mit dem Doryuu Heki mühelos abwehrte. Danach bereitete er sich schon für das nächste Jutsu vor. "Doton: Dosekiryuu!" Die Erdmauer zerbröckelte. Stattdessen raste ein riesiger Steindrache mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf den Gegner zu. Bevor er ihn aber traf wendete der Gegner einen Tauschjutsu an. Hinter Takeshi erschien er wieder und griff ihn mit einem Kunai an. Der Junge konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig kontern, weswegen der Feind seinen rechten Arm aufschlitzte. Vor Schmerz wich er zurück und fiel rücklings auf den Boden. Der Gegner wollte es mit dem nächsten Jutsu beenden. Er formte einen riesigen Feuerball der auf Takeshi zu kam. Der Senju machte keine Anstalten mehr auszuweichen und schloss die Augen. "Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu!", hörte er plötzlich jemanden rufen. Es war Hiryu. Die beiden Flammen hielten sich gegenseitig auf und erloschen schliesslich. Immer noch unter Schock starrte Takeshi Hiryu an, der sich inzwischen vor ihm gestellt hatte. Der Feind realisierte, dass noch mehr Verstärkung kommen würde und löste sich in Rauch auf. Takeshi wollte gerade wieder hinterher rennen, als jemand von hinten ihn an der Schulter packte. "Sensei, was soll das?", rief er empört. "Du bist verletzt. Sei nicht so leichtsinnig. Du bist in seinem Trick reingefallen. Der Gegner wollte uns damit trennen und einzeln erledigen.", erklärte jetzt Hiryu. Takeshi schnaubte verächtlich. "Ihr Uchiha's sind doch alle gleich. Zu feige um zu kämpfen. Kein Wunder, dass sie alle nicht lang überlebten." Gerade als der Satz seine Lippen verliessen, blitzten Sasuke's Augen auf. "Was hast du gesagt?", fragte der Sensei noch ein Mal und verstärkte den Griff an seiner Schulter, woraufhin er vor Schmerz aufheulte. Noch bevor er Takeshi eine übergezogen hätte ging Sakura dazwischen. "Es reicht.", sagte sie und zeigte auf die Verletzung am Arm. Sofort machte sie sich an die Arbeit es zu heilen. Nach einer Weile, als die Wunde sich geschlossen hatte, machten sie sich wieder bereit für die Weiterreise. Während des Weges wandte sich Sasuke zu Hiryu um. "Das war exzellente Arbeit von dir.", lobte der Sensei seinen Schüler. "Hm?", antwortete Hiryu knapp. "Dein Jutsu. Es ist für einen Genin ziemlich ungewöhnlich einen B-Rang Jutsu zu benutzen. Das sieht man nicht alle Tage." Hiryu senkte nachdenklich den Blick. "Dieses Jutsu hat mir mein Vater beigebracht." Sasuke blickte ihn bemitleidend an. "Verstehe." Währenddessen hatten sie den Wald hinter sich gelassen und waren nun auf einer grossen Wüste gestossen. Sie bemerkten es aber erst, als ihnen ein heisser Wind entgegen blies. Doch vor ihnen erschien der selbe Mann wie vorher. "Was will er bloss von uns?", fragte Hiryu genervt. Im Licht der Sonne erkannte man ihn jetzt. Er hatte schwarze, schulterlange Haare. Sein Gesicht war von vielen kleinen Narben geziert. Zusätzlich trug er noch einen blutroten Umhang, was sein Aussehen noch unheimlicher machte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Da seid ihr ja.", murmelte er und öffnete die Augen langsam. Als er sie aufmachte wäre Sasuke vor Schreck beinahe umgekippt. Er besass im linken Auge ein Rin'negan und im rechten ein Sharingan, genau so wie Sasuke selbst. "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", rief Akira vor Schreck. Der Fremde genoss es, dass sein Anblick sie so erschreckte. Ein böses Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. "Das wird ein schwieriger Kampf.", sagte Sakura voraus, woraufhin alle anderen nickten. __KEIN_INHALTSVERZEICHNIS__ Kategorie:Kapitel